1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to cooking apparatuses, and more particularly, to an improved ventilation system for cooking apparatuses.
2. Background Of The Invention
In one conventional form, a cooking apparatus, such as a range, comprises an "eye level" apparatus including an upper cabinet having an oven cavity and a subjacent stove portion having an oven cavity and surface heating units. A separate hood is commonly mounted in the top section of the upper cabinet including a blower for exhausting heated air. However, such a blower arrangement does not adequately draw air away from rear surface burner units.
Electrical controls for the apparatus are located within the upper cabinet. An acceptable internal temperature must be maintained for these controls to prevent problems. If the heated air from the lower stove can be prevented from entering the upper oven when the upper oven is operating then certain problems can be prevented.
The present invention overcomes these problems of prior cooking devices, in a novel and simple manner.